File talk:Ichidai Sanzen.png
Manga or Anime? Yeah yeah, this old discussion again. Personally, I think the manga is both more detailed and gives a far better impression of the scale of Pica. The buildings and trees are visible, while in the anime it's indistinguishable how large he really is - the only landmarks are at a distance that makes it hard to judge. 15:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I think the scale is visible in both versions, but I prefer the anime *gasp* because it shows way more of Pica's body.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Honestly both versions are fine, but the anime looks better. Is it possible a gif for the abilities page would work? AsuraDrago 21:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) They both look good, so anime. Pica's scale is still illustrated in the anime. 16:02, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Manga all the way. You can't even see Zoro in the anime, nor is the cut effect very visible. Look where the image is used: Santoryu techniques section with the description "Zoro cuts Pica's stone body in half with Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai." 16:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well yes, you can see Zoro in the anime and the attack and its effects are quite visible. AsuraDrago 18:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) You must have better eyes than me, I can't see Zoro at all in the anime.... I'm going with the manga (surprise surprise!), 'cause better art, and more dramatic and blah blah blah. 18:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I can barely make out Zoro in the manga to begin with, so idk on that front. I like Drago's suggestion of a GIF for this, though. Any other supporters?--Xilinoc (talk) 00:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Zoro is visible even in the thumbnail due to the white highlighting. A gif is completely unneccessary when the manga image perfectly captures what's happening. Animations are only used when the technique is hard to demonstrate with still images and text, which is not the case here at all. I have to say, I'm not a fan of this tendency to try to push for a gif whenever an anime image is deemed inadequate. 13:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Zoro's in the manga image? *squints* Is this him? Honestly I couldn't tell. That's so tiny that I don't even think that would matter in a thumbnail. I can go with either anime or manga. 19:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Maybe I should have been more clear, the gif argument was for another section. Anyway, I'm still for the anime. The angle and detail are great, and still just as visible as the manga. AsuraDrago 02:51, November 26, 2015 (UTC) For use on the technique page, I'd actually say GIF or nothing. The whole point of images on technique pages is to show the technique when the paragraph can't describe it alone. In this case, we can't see Zoro or what goes into the technique, so frankly an image is not much help at all. Unless a GIF gives us more to demonstrate, I'm for deletion. 03:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Delete this manga image Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I uploaded a new anime image which resembles the manga pretty well. Hows it compared to the manga image? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Here's the part of the article about the attack: "Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (三刀流奥義 一大・三千・大千・世界 Santōryū Ōgi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai?, literally meaning "Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds"): An enhanced version of "Sanzen Sekai". Zoro delivers massive slashes to his opponent one after another. This technique can be done airbone and is capable of cutting through a large amount of solid stone with ease. This was first used against Pica, slashing several times his giant stone body to lure him out and defeat him with the final slash of the move. When Zoro used this technique he used Haki on his swords to make them more durable and the attack even stronger.33 Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, often shortened to simply Three Thousand Worlds or Great Thousand Worlds, refers to Buddhist cosmology. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Billion-fold World Trichiliocosm." So what in there is made more clear by an image? Nothing. Nothing about the technique is visible, aside from the fact that he cut through giant stone Pica, something which is made clear enough already by the paragraph. An image does not help here. 19:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I think I commented on the wrong talk page. AsuraDrago 23:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, I'm correct. I don't see why an image is necessary for the technique "Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai". Both manga and anime versions are not helpful to the article. 01:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :You don't even think a gif would help? AsuraDrago 05:13, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, nobody had made a GIF so I can't say. 06:55, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Here's a GIF I made of it. It's kinda rough, given my inability to find a raw version of the episode, but it works for demonstration purposes. http://s1372.photobucket.com/albums/ag335/Xilinoc/Ichidai%20Sanzen_zpszcwieyr2.gif Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 16:57, December 1, 2015 (UTC) YES GIF. 23:56, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yaaaay--Xilinoc (talk) 00:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :So, uh, anyone else wanna chip in on whether or not to use a GIF?--Xilinoc (talk) 09:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I'd say it works. 17:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) The GIF exists now. 17:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC)